Touch Sensitive
by MidgardianMarauder
Summary: Blaine was always hyper-aware of the younger boy. He could tell when he was upset, he could sense his presence…and each touch of skin was like an electric shock straight to his heart. In which Klaine...enjoys some alone time.


**Hi there! Ummm...KLAINE! Yes. Hope you enjoy. :)**

**P.S. No, I don't own any of the characters and yes, there is most definitely sexual content in this.**

**-Aida x**

* * *

><p>Blaine raised his hand and gave the door two sharp raps. He quickly adjusted his blazer and tie, making sure he looked presentable just in case it was Burt or Finn who answered.<p>

A second later, the door flew open to reveal Kurt, dressed in a tight purple V-neck and black skinny jeans. Jeans that fit him…_very _well…

They smiled at each other.

"Kurt," he acknowledged.

"Blaine," he responded just as casually.

The younger boy glanced around him for a moment before grabbing Blaine's hand and tugging him forward to give him a sweet kiss. They broke apart and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him into a warm hug.

"I've missed you," he whispered into the boy's shoulder.

Kurt sighed happily. "Me, too. I'm glad you're here."

They pulled apart and Blaine grinned at him. "Came straight from school." He tugged on the lapel of his blazer with one hand while he closed the door with the other and laughed.

Kurt smirked. "I can see that."

Just at that moment, Finn's voice drifted around the corner, soon followed by Finn himself. "Is that Blaine?"

As soon as Finn and Blaine saw each other, they laughed and pulled each other into a friendly embrace. "Finn, man! How's it going?"

Kurt wasn't sure whether he should be glad or a little worried about how well his boyfriend and brother got along.

They pulled apart and Finn frowned. "Rachel's mad at me again."

Kurt rolled his eyes while Blaine laughed. "What'd you do this time?"

Finn immediately looked guilty. "I forgot it was her birthday today."

Blaine and Kurt sent each other the same surprised/horrified look. "You did _not _forget your girlfriend's birthday, Finley!"

"Hey!" he protested, glaring at Kurt, "I told you not to call me that!"

Kurt whacked him in the side of his head. "And I told you to stop being a douche to her. No wonder she was acting so sulky today at school…"

"You forgot, as well!" he defended.

Kurt gave him his best _bitch please _look. "Finn, I gave her her birthday present first thing this morning. Not to mention that delicious birthday cake I baked. Of course I didn't _forget, _she's one of my best friends."

Finn rubbed the side of his head and muttered, "All the girls in glee club are your best friends." He paused for consideration, "Except maybe Santana."

Blaine looked surprised. "Santana's awesome. I thought you loved Santana. Why the sudden change in attitude?"

Kurt turned to look at Blaine, eyes raking over his body before meeting his questioning gaze.

"She keeps telling everyone in glee club that you deserve someone just as sexy as you are."

Finn nodded in affirmation. "Swears she's gonna turn you straight."

Blaine stared at them, eyes flickering between the two boys. "You're joking, right?"

They shook their heads simultaneously.

Blaine looked confused. "What the-?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "She's saying that you, my dear, are sexy and she wants to shag you."

"Urgh," Blaine unconsciously moved closer to Kurt. "No, no, no, I'm definitely gay."

Kurt patted his arm comfortingly. "That's nice to know."

The three made their way into the lounge room where they saw Carole, sitting at one of the couches and watching television while also painting her nails.

"Hello Blaine!" she greeted, looking up from the TV. "Nice to see you!"

"You, too, Mrs Hummel." He responded, friendly and dapper as always.

Carole laughed slightly. "Blaine, honey, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Carole?"

Blaine smiled brightly. "Sorry. I can't help it sometimes."

She waved her hand nonchalantly. "No problem. It just makes me feel so old!"

"But you _are _old, mum." Finn murmured, plonking down next to her.

She clucked her tongue disapprovingly. "Only to you. Kurt knows I'm not old, right?"

She turned to look at him and he laughed. "Sure," he responded.

Carole grinned. "Oh, we'll be leaving in a few minutes; I've just got to finish my nails. My mother absolutely _hates _it when we're late. Your dad will be home at around 5 and we'll get home at about 7."

Kurt nodded in understanding, perching himself on the arm of the couch that Blaine had sat down in.

"You'll be alone for an hour." She glared at them playfully, "Behave yourselves."

While Finn made a gagging noise, Kurt and Blaine flushed, a soft pink colouring their cheeks as they remembered the time Carole had walked into Kurt's bedroom only to find them in the middle of an intense make-out session. Kurt had been so grateful that she hadn't mentioned it to Burt…they'd probably receive an excruciatingly long talk from his father, one that would…scar the both of them for life. Carole, had, of course, sat them down and had a short little chat with them, but nothing too embarrassing. It was just a simple, "When the time comes you both decide you're ready, I'm here if you need to talk. Just be safe, okay?"

Blaine and Kurt had, of course, both blushed brightly at the fact that she said "_when _the time comes" and not "_if _the time comes", but it could have been a lot worse.

Blaine nodded frantically and Kurt cleared his throat awkwardly. "Of course," he responded.

A few minutes later, Carole and Finn were ready to go. Kurt and Blaine waved and said their goodbyes and the mother and son left the house.

It was silent for a few moments as Kurt and Blaine remained sitting in the exact same positions that they had been a few minutes earlier. They waited as they heard the sound of the engine roaring to life and zooming away down the street.

A few more moments of silence and then they both looked at each other, smiles slowly working their way across their faces.

~O~

The door flew open and Kurt and Blaine stumbled through it, desperately trying to make it to the bed while simultaneously kissing each other. Kurt had his lithe legs wrapped tightly around Blaine's waist; one hand fisted in the dark, curly hair while his other gripped the edge of the Dalton Academy blazer Blaine was wearing.

Blaine kicked the door shut as they hurried over to Kurt's bed, frantically grabbing at each other and pulling the other person closer than they thought was possible. They tumbled together onto the soft silk sheets and Blaine ended up straddling the slightly younger boy. Kurt immediately grabbed onto his red and blue tie, tugging him forward so that their lips met again, hungry and needy.

Blaine's lips moved down, brushing against the pale skin of his exposed neck. His fingers gently moved the shirt, slipping it over his shoulder to reveal his collarbone. He let his tongue flick out over the creamy skin, before biting into it softly and sucking hard. As soon as Kurt felt his lips there, he let out a soft whine, fisting both hands into the blazer and shoving it off as quickly as he could.

"Blaine," he gasped, "You're gonna have to stop that so that I can take your blazer off."

Blaine tilted his head back to look at Kurt, hazel eyes wide and puppy-like. "But I don't want to."

Kurt smirked. "Just do it."

Blaine let out a sigh and leaned back slightly, tugging his blazer off and loosening his tie, about to take it off when Kurt stopped him, taking Blaine's hand in his.

"Nah-uh! I like the tie! The shirt is a bit pointless, though. I think that can be taken off."

"Oh?" Blaine asked, one eyebrow raised while a smile played at the corners of his lips.

"Yup. Goodbye, shirt!" Kurt exclaimed, reaching forward to undo the buttons himself.

Blaine chuckled, low and deep as his hands crawled up Kurt's sides. "Does that mean your shirt goes, too?"

"Sure, whatever." Kurt said distractedly, still trying to get Blaine's shirt off as quickly as possible.

Blaine took Kurt's hands in his own, holding them against his chest for a moment and their eyes locked. Blaine's lips quirked up into a smile.

"You're gonna have to stop that so that I can take your shirt off." He mimicked Kurt's earlier words.

Kurt grinned and put on his best 'Puppy Blaine' voice. "But I don't want to." he imitated.

Blaine laughed, tugging at the edges of Kurt's violet shirt and the younger boy arched off the bed so that the shirt could be taken from underneath him before raising his arms for Blaine to pull it off over his head.

Their lips immediately crashed together again, lips parting and hot air leaving one mouth before going into the other. A tongue lightly traced Kurt's bottom lip before slithering inside and meeting another.

Kurt's hands were back on Blaine's shirt, attempting to undo the buttons and ignore the way Blaine was – _oh, _okay, where did he learn to do _that _with his tongue?

Kurt let out a frustrated groan that vibrated against Blaine's mouth before ripping the shirt open, a few of the buttons falling to the bed in his haste.

They broke apart and Blaine stared down at him, gasping. "You broke my shirt!" he accused weakly.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'll buy you a new one. Just-" he pulled on his tie so that the boy fell against him, their bare chests pressed together while he snaked one hand into Blaine's hair, tangling it into the curls and roughly pulling his head down into another kiss.

Keeping one hand in the dark curls, he trailed the other down Blaine's exposed chest, pausing to tweak each nipple and being rewarded with a sharp gasp straight into his mouth, before coming to rest on his belt. Holding on to both of these things, he rolled over so that Blaine was now underneath him.

They broke apart and Kurt hovered over him, one hand still gripping his belt. They both glanced down at Kurt's hand for a moment, before staring straight into each other's eyes.

Sure, they'd had some pretty heavy make-out sessions, and they had participated in a bit of shameless grinding, but they had never actually _touched _each other before.

Kurt stared at him, the silent question screaming from inside his blue-grey eyes. Blaine nodded his head ever-so-slightly and their lips met against in a slow, sweet kiss.

As they kissed, Kurt expertly undid Blaine's belt, keeping his other hand firmly tangled in Blaine's hair.

Blaine was so distracted by what Kurt was doing with his tongue that he didn't even notice what else was happening until –

"Holy hell, Kurt," he gasped out, body arching off the bed and into the solid heat of Kurt's own body.

Kurt's hand froze as he tilted his head back a bit to meet Blaine's gaze straight on. The blue eyes were dark with lust, pupils almost completely blown out.

"Yes?"

Blaine's eyes were wide. "Are you – are you sure you want this?"

Kurt raised one eyebrow before he took one of Blaine's hands in his own and pressed it against his own arousal.

Blaine gasped again and his hand involuntarily clenched.

Kurt moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure.

"Oh, yeah…yeah, okay." Blaine gasped.

Kurt looked back at Blaine, their eyes locking intensely. "What do _you _want, Blaine?" he purred, hand rubbing lazy circles into the fabric of Blaine's underwear.

Blaine stared back at him, eyes wide. Fuck, where did this _animal _come from? To say that he found this Kurt sexy would be an enormous understatement.

"I said, _what do you want, Blaine_?" Kurt repeated, hand squeezing tightly as he leaned closer.

And then in one sudden movement, his pants were around his thighs as well as his underwear and Kurt's hand wasn't touching him through any sort of fabric anymore.

Blaine let out a small whine, his back arching off the bed. Kurt's hand stroked slowly, doing nothing but softly caressing. He moved his lips along Blaine's neck, barely kissing him as he moved along his chest. He took one nipple into his mouth, sucking at the quickly hardening piece of flesh.

Blaine moaned loudly, his heart beating incredibly fast beneath Kurt's other hand. Kurt looked up at Blaine through lowered lashes and the older boy let out another loud moan, heat searing through his body.

_So hot, so, so hot! More, more, more of Kurt. Need more._

"I'm not going to ask you again, Anderson, _what do you want_?"

"More," Blaine managed to gasp out.

"More, hmmm?" he reiterated. "I can do that."

Okay, so, Blaine thought that maybe Kurt would just move a little faster, make his hand squeeze a little tighter but by God, he was _not _prepared when Kurt's hand disappeared and was suddenly replaced by the wet heat that was his mouth.

Blaine cried out, body arching almost painfully into the boy above him as a fervent fire smouldered within him. His hands flew to the sheets on the bed, fisting them and gripping them tightly.

Kurt licked a broad strip along the underside, before sucking shamelessly like it was a lollipop and not Blaine's dick. He had a hand on each of Blaine's thighs, nails digging in as he held them apart.

Blaine writhed on the bed, sweat clinging to every inch of his skin. Suddenly, all his muscles clenched tightly and he warned Kurt with a choked, "Love, I' m gonna-".

Kurt only sucked harder, encouraging him to let go. And he did, Kurt swallowing every last drop. Blaine's body shook with the force of his orgasm, a loud gasp escaping his lips as his eyes fluttered shut.

It was too tempting, he looked way too delicious. Kurt slithered up his body, licking a trail up his chest and neck until he was eye to eye with his boyfriend.

The salty taste on his tongue was actually quite nice. He was surprised, he'd admit. He stared down at Blaine, who was gasping and simply coming undone beneath him and Kurt felt a swell of pride that he was responsible for reducing him to this. A smirk curled the corners of his lips – something that didn't go unnoticed by Blaine.

He immediately reached down with one of his hands, undoing Kurt's jeans in record time and tugging them down over his thighs. Kurt was surprised at how well he did that. Skinny jeans weren't easy to get in and out of. All thoughts flew out of his head, though, when he felt Blaine's hand wrap around his aching hard member. He moaned loudly, shamelessly, his hand squeezing Blaine's hip tightly.

Blaine's hand was so different to his own, slightly rougher from all the guitar playing and warmer, as well. He knew how to move his hand _just _right and oh, it felt _sosogood._

He was so close, so so close and –

The sound of the front door closing and a voice drifted up to them.

"Hey, Kurt, I'm home!"

Blaine and Kurt froze, staring at each other with equally horrified expressions.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Kurt whispered frantically. He quickly sat up, pulling his pants and underwear back up, even though he was still hard.

Blaine grabbed onto his wrist. "Okay, relax. You go to the bathroom, I'll fix everything up here and if he walks in I'll tell him you just went to the toilet, okay?"

Kurt nodded, then his eyes glinted wickedly for a moment. He leaned down and bit into the skin of Blaine's inner thigh and Kurt had to put his hand over Blaine's mouth to quieten the moan that escaped his lips.

"That's not very nice," Blaine gasped as Kurt winked and disappeared out the door.

As soon as he was gone, though, Blaine jumped up, pulling his pants and underwear up quickly and throwing his shirt back on. There was nothing he could do about the broken buttons right now, though, so he tugged his blazer back on and did it up to hide the fact that his shirt could only button up at the top.

He heard footsteps on the stairs, slowly making their way up. "Kurt?"

Blaine cleared his throat slightly. "We're up here, Mr Hummel."

He frantically straightened out the sheets on his bed, looking around for any more signs of what they'd been doing. He looked in the mirror and his eyes widened at the state his hair was in.

Now _that _was sex hair.

He quickly ran his fingers through it, attempting to comb and flatten it. The footsteps were right outside Kurt's room now.

He looked around anxiously. Where the hell did Kurt keep the hair gel? Shit, shit, shit, his dad was about to walk in. What would Blaine usually be doing right now? He sat down in the chair in front of Kurt's mirror and dressing table just as the door opened.

Burt stared at him, eyes flickering from his hair to his eyes. Blaine smiled brightly. "Hi, Mr Hummel! Kurt just went to the toilet."

Burt nodded slightly. "What's with the hair?"

_Fuck. _He looked so suspicious.

"Uh…" he started dumbly.

_Think, Blaine, think!_

"He was attempting to style my hair without using any gel."

Burt's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Thought it would be a challenge." Blaine added lamely, "Clearly it is," he gestured to his curly hair, a charming smile taking over his face.

Burt seemed to understand now. He laughed. "Yeah, he's always doing things like that. One time he tried to dress Finn in something that _didn't _look what he called 'Football Chic'."

Blaine joined in his laughter just as Kurt walked into the room.

His hair was immaculate as always, clothes perfectly smooth, looking just as he had before they'd been left alone.

Burt turned to look at his son. "There you are. Blaine was just telling me what you two were doing."

Kurt smiled sweetly, innocently. "Was he, now?"

Blaine nodded enthusiastically. "Yup. Just telling him how you were trying to style my hair without gel…and failing."

Kurt mock gasped. "Kurt Hummel does not fail! I will get this right!"

Blaine and Burt looked at each other and shrugged.

"Okay, I'll leave you boys to it." Burt said, "But remember that the door is meant to be left open!"

"Oh, right, sorry dad." Kurt apologised, his back facing the doorway. "We were a bit preoccupied." He winked at Blaine, who grinned back at him.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry. I'm going to call Carole and see when she'll be home."

"Okay, you do that." Kurt said distractedly, just wanting his dad to leave before he started laughing.

Burt left the room, leaving the door open a few inches.

As soon as they heard his footsteps downstairs, the two of them burst into hysterical laughter. Kurt flew over to Blaine, settling easily in his lap.

"Styling your hair, huh? Good one."

Blaine leaned forward and pecked him quickly on the lips before replying. "Ingenious, I know."

The two broke out into another fit of giggles.

* * *

><p><strong>*le cough*<strong>

**Please review.**


End file.
